In Heaven series
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Chap 2 UP!"Kyu cobalah mengerti terkadang untuk mengenal dan bisa memahami orang lain bukan dari apa yang kita dengar dari orang lain, tapi dari bagaimana kita mengenalnya, hyung tau Kyu reputasinya buruk disekolah ini, tapi dia tak seburuk yang kau bayangkan". Dan saat ia melihat airmata Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersadar Sungmin tidak setegar dan setangguh yang ia bayangkan. Joy FF GS
1. Chapter 1

-KYUMIN FANFICTION-

_Genderswitch_

_**In Heaven**_

By © Choi Hyo Joon

**WARNING :** **GENDERSWITCH**, untuk penulisan masih jauh diatas rata-rata, bahasa NYELENEH…, typo(s) dan sejenisnya selalu mengiringi setiap kata di FF ini. #dimutilasi. FF ini diposting **No Edit **, jadi jangan kecewa karena typo, EYD atau sejenisnya :)

**DISCLAIMER :** Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

**GENRE :** Genderswitch, Hurt/ Comfort, Sad, Romance.

**Rate **: T

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang riuh, tiba-tiba menjadi hening, songsaenim memasuki kelas perlahan menghampiri mejanya dan meletakkan barang bawaannya.

"Selamat pagi semua, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Silahkan masuk Kyu"

Pemilik nama tersebut memasuki kelas dengan senyuman yang tersirat jelas diwajahnya, semua mata langsung tertegun memandangnya apalagi dengan yeoja-yeoja yang ada diruangan tersebut mereka sibuk berbisik-bisik, dan senyum sumringah kearah namja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul, Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida, bangaeupseumnida" namja ini membungkuk hormat kepada seisi kelas yg memandangnya dan tak lupa seulas senyum manis diperlihatkannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Kyuhyun adalah siswa pindahan dari Jepang, dan dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya disini sekarang, mohon kalian semua bisa membantu ketertinggalannya…!" ucap songsaenim memerintah.

"ne…songsaenim" jawab seisi kelas serempak.

"nah kyu kau bisa duduk disana" tunjuk songsaenim pada salah satu bangku tak 'berpenghuni' yg disebelahnya terdapat seorang pria lainnya.

"ne, gomawo songsaenim" senyum kyuhyun pada songsaenim, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah bangku tersebut, diliriknya kanan kiri, teman-teman yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yg berbeda-beda, yg wanita senyum-senyum centil kearahnya, dan pria ada yg sinis tajam menatapnya, tapi tatapan itu segera ditepisnya dengan sebuah senyuman, Kyu meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dilihatnya teman sebangkunya yang tersenyum padanya.

"annyeong" sapa kyu kepada teman sebangkunya, kyu memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah temannya, tangannya menjulur mencoba memberi jabatan tangan.

"annyeong, perkenalkan aku Changmin" ucap teman sebangkunya memperkenalkan diri dan membalas jabatan tangan kyu dengan hangat.

"aku kyu, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik" ucap kyu senang.

"Baiklah saya absen terlebih dahulu…" ucap songsaenim, Songsaenim mengabsen satu per satu urutan nama tersebut, saat memanggil satu nama.

"Lee Sungmin…!"

"Lee Sungmin…?" ucap kembali songsaenim.

"kalian tau kemana dia…?" Songsaenim menelusur setiap sudut ruangan dilihatnya bangku milik salah satu muridnya itu tak berpenghuni, seorang yeoja mengacungkan tangannya keatas mencoba memberikan penjelasan.

"ne…, songsaenim tadi kuliat Sungmin sudah datang songsaenim tasnya saja masih ada disini, tapi sedari tadi dia tidak terlihat…!" ucap seorang siswi yang duduk tepat disebelah bangku kosong tersebut.

"tidak pernah-pernahnya anak itu izin, apalagi kalian taukan hari ini kita akan mengadakan test." Ucap songsaenim mengingatkan sekaligus bingung dengan murid yang menghilang tersebut entah kemana.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui siapa yg dimaksud songsaenim hanya bisa celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang dimaksud.

"baiklah saya lanjutkan, Park hye rin…!"

"ne…" songsaenim kembali melanjutkan tugasnya mengabsen tiap nama dikelas, setelah berakhir songsaenim membagikan kertas ulangan kepada semua murid-muridnya tak terkecuali kyu yang notabene baru mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

Saat sedang berlangsungnya ujian tiba-tiba dari arah pintu...

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Semua mata mengarahkan pandangannya kepintu yang diketuk, seseorang dari arah luar kelas masuk keruangan dengan keadaan yang eeeuuuhhh… tidak pantas dikatakan murid, pakaian benar-benar lusuh dan dekil, semua pakaiannya berantakan.

"hhiiiii…hhiii…."seisi kelas cekikikan melihat keadaan orang yang berdiri lusuh itu. Perlahan wanita itu memasuki kelas dengan tertunduk dan menampakkan wajah datarnya, dia mulai mendekati meja dimana songsaenim duduk.

"semua tenang…!" teriak songsaenim menenangkan seisi kelas yang mulai riuh kedatangan wanita lusuh ini

"sungmin darimana saja kau, dan kenapa kau terlihat sangat berantakan seperti ini…?" Tanya songsaenim sambil memegang bahu sungmin 'siswi yang lusuh ini'.

"mianhamnida songsaenim" ucap sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, Sungmin hanya memohon maaf dan tak menjawab pertanyaan songsaenim tadi.

"hhhmmmm, baiklah sungmin kembalilah ketempat dudukmu, dan ambil kertas ujianmu" ucap songsaenim menghela nafas panjang, dia tau betul watak siswinya yang satu ini.

Seisi kelas masih terus memandangi wanita lusuh ini, Kyuhyun pun menatap heran pada wanita yang masuk dengan keadaan semerautan, Sungmin berjalan kearah bangku miliknya dengan membawa lembar ujian dia duduk dan tak menyadari kehadiran anak baru yang duduk disebelah kiri bangkunya dikelas itu, wajahnya begitu datar dan dingin, tidak ada niatnya melirik teman-temannya yang memandangnya geli dan cekikikan.

"lanjutkan ujiannya" perintah songsaenim penuh penekanan.

"siapa dia, kenapa ada murid sedekil dia disekolah ini..?"ucap kyu dalam hati, kyu melirik wanita yang duduk disamping bangkunya, diurutan meja yang lain, kyu kemudian bertanya pada Changmin yang cengengesan melihat wanita lusuh itu.

"Changmin-a siapa dia…?' Tanya kyu menunjuk Sungmin dengan pulpennya.

"hihihi-hhh…, aduh perutku sakit kyu, sudahlah kau tidak perlu memperdulikannya dia hanya seorang yeoja aneh, kau tidak perlu kaget, tidak penting bagimu, lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini" ucap Changmin dengan kegelian yang tak henti-hentinya.

Waktu istirahat tiba,

"baiklah semua kumpulkan jawaban kalian, dan ingat tugas kemaren serahkan pada sungmin, dan kalian bantu sungmin membawanya keruangan saya, Arrachi…?"

"ne songsaenim…" ucap murid-murid tak bersemangat.

semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas, setelah songsaenim meninggalkan kelas.

"Kyu kau mau ikut aku kekantin, akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan temanku yang lain" ajak Changmin.

"boleh ^^" ucap kyu setuju, kyu tiba-tiba melirik kecil kearah kanannya yg terlihat wanita lusuh tadi duduk. "wajahnya terlihat dingin sekali tanpa ekspresi" batin kyu melihat wanita bernama Sungmin itu.

"ayo kyu" ajak Changmin mengagetkan lamunan kyu,mereka berjalan keluar kelas.

"changmin-a bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu…? ^^" ucap Seohyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Changmin.

"tentu Seo, kajja…!" ucap Changmin tersenyum dan membawa kedua temannya itu, tanpa disadari Changmin cs, sungmin memperhatikan wanita yg sedang bersamanya dan saat berjalan pandangan mereka bertemu, wanita tersebut tersenyum sinis menatap Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mampu memandangnya tanpa membalas senyum sinis itu.

"kau liat Sungmin tadi Seo, dia lucu sekali badannya lusuh sekali, hwahahaha…" ucap Changmin mengejek disertai tawanya yang kuat. Kyu hanya memandang Changmin dan Seo bergantian tanda bingung dalam hati sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"kenapa dia bisa seperti itu…?" Tanya kyu pada Seo yg duduk disebelahnya dan Changmin yg berada tepat didepannya.

"Changmin-a kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, dia mungkin terjatuh kyu" ucap Seohyun menjelaskan dengan wajah sedih 'palsu' seolah dia tidak tau apa-apa atas insiden yang menimpah Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tak berarti.

"sudahlah Seo kau tidak perlu membelanya, dia bukan teman yang baik untukmu, kau bahkan terlalu baik untuknya" ucap Changmin yang begitu membenci Sungmin,

"kyu asal kau tau saja,semua orang mengenal Sungmin itu sebagai orang aneh yang sangat dibenci semua orang disekolahan ini karena dia tidak pernah bersikap ramah kepada semua orang, Pokonya dia itu menyebalkan" ucap Changmin sekenanya, tidak sadarkah Changmin atas ucapannya sendiri.

Apa mereka semua belum tau ramah belum berarti baik, dan tidak ramah belum berarti tidak baik ?

Kyu berjalan keluar toilet, dan ingin kembali kekantin dengan teman-teman yang ditinggalkannya tadi, tapi saat berjalan ponsel kyu bergetar disaku diambilnya dan terlihat pesan masuk.

"From : Changmin"

kyu langsung saja kekelas, kami kembali kekelas saja.

Kyupun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ber jalan menuju kelas yang berlawanan dengan arah kantin, saat berbalik…

BBRRRUUUKK…

Kyu menabrak tumpukan buku tebal, ah bukan lebih tepatnya menabrak orang yang membawa tumpukan buku itu.

"AH dia yeoja tanpa senyum itu" batin kyu menghumpat.

"oh mian" ucap kyu sambil membantu merapikan buku yg berserakan, Sungmin hanya diam dan tak membalas ucapan kyu.

"sini biar kubantu membawanya, ini tugas dari songsaenim tadikan" ucapan penyesalan kyu, tapi Sungmin tak menggubris dan merapikan buku-buku tebal yang berserakan dilantai tak beraturan, "padahal songsaenim bilang minta bantuan yg lain,

Tpi kenapa dia mengangkatnya sendiri, apa tidak ada yg mau membantunya" kyu membatin dan terus membantu Sungmin merapikan tumpukan buku-buku tersebut. Sungmin mengangkat sendiri tumpukan buku yg sudah dikumpulkan karena berantakan.

"hei, sini biar kubantu" ucap kyu sedikit berteriak karena memandang Sungmin yang sudah berjalan dan mulai berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya yg sudah berjalan untuk membawa tumpukan tebal buku itu. Sungmin tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ucapan kyu, memandangpun tidak, dasar yeoja masam. Kyu berlari mendahuluinya dan menghadang jalannya

"hei bisakah kau bersikap sopan, paling tidak mengucapkan 'gomawo' karena telah membantu memunguti bukumu atau 'mianhe' karena telah menabrakku" ucap kyu yg sudah mulai kesal dengan yeoja masam ini, dia memandang kyu dari balik tumpukkan buku tebal yang lebih tinggi dari badan mungilnya itu, tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya sesekali bertanda ber-ge-ser-lah-ini-sa-ngat-be-rat.

BBRRUUUKK

Jatuh (lagi), tapi kali ini bukan Kyu yang melakukannya, badan Sungmin terhempas kedepan ada yg mendorongnya dari belakang sampai terjatuh, dan buku-buku tebal itupun ikut berserakan (lagi). Dan pelakunya…

"changmin" ucap kyu terkejut melihat Changmin dan seo yang berada dibelakangnya datang dan membuat kegaduhan.

Changmin sengaja menabrak Sungmin dan membuat buku yang dibawa oleh Sungmin kembali berserakan.

"Sini biar kubantu Sungmin-a…" ucap Seohyun lembut dan langsung dihempaskan oleh Sungmin.

Changmin yang melihat itu menjadi bertambah kesal, juga kyu yang tidak tau apa-apa sebelumnyapun ikut kesal karena sikap Sungmin yang tidak tau terima kasih itu

"biarkan dia Seo, ayo kita kembali kekelas, kau bawa saja tugasmu itu sendiri dasar yeoja aneh, ayo kyu" ucap Changmin kesal menarik tangan Seo dan kyu bersamaan, dan meninggalkan wanita bertubuh kecil ini merapikan buku-buku tebal yang berserakan.

Tak sadarkah Changmin bahwa tugas yang dibawa Sungmin adalah milik dia salah satunya. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi berita umum Lee Sungmin adalah siswi yang beruntung yang bisa masuk kesekolah populer ini yang tak lain tak bukan adalah milik keluarga Cho dan sedang dijalankan oleh Kakak laki-laki Cho Kyuhyun.

"HEEEPPP…" Sungmin kembali mengangkat tumpukan buku-buku tebal itu lagi, tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Changmin.

Sungmin POV

"ini songsaenim tugasnya" kuletakkan buku itu diatas meja songsaenim.

"Kau membawa semua ini sendiri Sungmin, hah~ kenapa kau tidak pernah minta bantuan temanmu Sungmin-a…!"

Aku hanya diam dan menunduk tanpa membalas ucapan songsaenim.

"kenapa kau tadi lusuh sekali Sungmin, dan sekarang kau memakai seragam yang bersih apa kau menggantinya…?" tanya songsaenim heran.

"ne…gwenchana songsaenim" ucapku singkat sambil membungkuk hormat.

Songsaenim berharap aku mau menceritakan tragedy baju lusuhku tadi pagi, tapi setelah menunggu lama aku tetap tidak bergeming, akhirnya songsaenim berkata.

"sudahlah Sungmin, apa kau sudah makan siang, oh iya kau dipanggil oleh Pemilik sekolah, hampir aku lupa

menyampaikannya padamu"ucap songsaenim sambil tersenyum padaku

"saya permisi dulu songsaenim" ucapku

"ne, gomawo Minnie" ucap songsaenim aku hanya membungkukkan badan ku dan aku berlalu dari ruangan itu, aku menuju ruangan pemilik sekolah.

*ruangan pemilik sekolah*

Kuketuk pintunya 3x dan aku pun masuk keruangan itu…

"permisi" ucapku, kulihat presiden tersebut sedang menghubungi seseorang aku hanya masuk selangkah kedalam dan menutup pintunya, aku menunggu Presiden sampai selesai menelpon.

Presiden hanya tersenyum saat aku masuk dan menunjuk kearah kursi didepannya, isyarat yg menandakan aku agar duduk dikursi yg berhadapan dengannya.

"ne… arraso, baiklah kalau begitu nanti saya hubungi lagi, ghamsahamida" ucapnya diakhir percakapan telpon dan menutup telpon itu.

"mianhe Minnie, tadi ada telpon"ucapnya, hanya orang-orang terdekatku yang mengetahui nama kecilku itu.

Aku hanya diam tak membalas ucapannya

"hhmmm baiklah, saya memanggilmu kesini, ada hal yg perlu saya bicarakan denganmu Minnie" dia mengambil nafas setelah ucapan pembukanya

"kau tau bukan anak baru pindahan dikelasmu, dia adik ku Minnie, dia pindah kesini agar kudidik lebih baik, tapi aku tak bisa mengajarkannya terus-terusan Minnie, aku ingin kau membantuku Minnie, tolong agar kau mau menjadi guru les private pelajarannya, dia pintar dalam matematika tapi tidak pintar dalam pelajaran lain"ucapnya menjelaskan perilaku adiknya, mungkin maksudnya pria yang menghadangku.

"baiklah Minnie kau tetap bisa menjadi koki direstaurantku, tapi kau bisa belajar dimalam hari sambil mengajarinya bukan, kumohon Minnie~a"kulihat wajahnya seperti memelas berharap ada jawaban dariku, tapi aku masih diam

"aku akan memberikan uang pengajaran padamu, aku akan hitung perhari sesuai berapa banyak pelajaran yg kau ajarkan padanya, aku akan membayarmu 3x lipat dri harga guru private biasa"

Aku masih diam terduduk sedari tadi, tanpa membalas perkataannya seukan aku belum menerimanya masih mempertimbangkannyadikitpun

"hhhmmm…, baiklah Minnie, kau masih bisa menimbangkan penawaranku ini, aku tau kau tidak bisa dipaksa" ucapnya menyerah, jujur aku tak tega melihat pria baik didepanku ini, dia tertunduk menutup wajahnya. Apa yang harus kuperbuat ?

"aku ada 1 pertanyaan, kalau anda menjawabnya, aku akan mempertimbangkan keinginan anda" ucapku pada pria yg sedari tadi menungguku bicara, dan cukup jelas bdia mengangkat wajahnya

"baiklah, apa itu Minnie"ucapnya terlihat gurat kesenangan sedikit terpancar diwajahnya, seperti berkata 'aku akan coba menjawabnya'

"Apa permintaan Wookie oenni yg membuat anda menerimaku disekolah ini ?" ucapku tanpa ragu, aku tetap menatapnya mataku tak lepas dari sorotan matanya, tapi kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang.

"hah~…Baiklah Minnie… kau ingin aku menjawab jujur pertanyaanmu…?" ucapnya seraya memandangku, aku hanya diam menunggu jawaban

"Minnie… Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri, aku ingin menjaga dan melindungimu seperti Kangin menjagamu, dia oppamu bukan Minnie, aku ingin kau menganggapku seperti itu, dan masalah wookie, walau dia pernah mengatakan untuk memindahkanmu, aku sudah berpikir sebelumnya untuk memasukkanmu kesekolah ini, aku tidak ingin kau terus berada disana Minnie, sebelum Kangin pergi, Kangin memintaku untuk menjagamu, dan aku akan selalu menyayangimu Minnie, buksn ksrena hanya pesan terakhir dari Kangin yang membuatku begitu menyayangimu." Jelasnya kepadaku aku terharu akan kata-kata yang diucapkannya, tapi aku hanya bisa diam aku tak tau aku harus berkata apa pada orang yg ada didepan saat ini, dia begitu baik, semenjak oppa meninggal, dia dan istrinya wookie oenni yg terus menjagaku karena mereka adalah sahabat terdekat oppa dulu, dan wookie oenni adalah kekasih kangin oppa sebelum akhirnya oppa mengalami kecelakaan tragis itu.

"Maafkan aku Minnie, mungkin permintaanku terlalu lancang bagimu, aku mohon panggillah aku dengan sebutan oppa, Yesung oppa…, aku ingin melihat senyum manismu Minnie, senyum yang hanya bisa kulihat difoto-fotomu dulu bersama istriku, aku ingin kau merasakan kebahagiaan Minnie, panggillah aku dengan sebutan oppa Minnie, aku berjanji akan melindungimu seperti kangin menjagamu" lirihnya padaku aku hanya bisa tertunduk menahan tangisan yang rasanya sudah ada dipelupuk mata

"maaf…" hanya itu yg keluar dari mulutku, saat kuangkat kufokuskan pandanganku kedepan terlihat guratan kesedihan diwajahnya

"Baiklah… Gwenchana, kurasa kau bisa kembali kekelasmu, jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai" dia tersenyum pahit padaku

Saat aku berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar aku berhenti sejenak tanpa membalikkan badanku

"katakan padanya, malam ini aku akan mulai mengajarinya, dan nanti kirimkan aku alamatnya Aku permisi dulu" ucapku dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tanpa memandang wajahnya.

Pelajaran usai semua murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas.

DUUUKKK

Tiba-tiba semua menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan mnelihat arah suara yang menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut, terlihat Sungmin yang jatuh terpelanting saat sedang keluar kelas, tawa seisi kelas pecah jauh lebih riuh tanpa adanya songsaenim, ya siapa yg tidak akan tertawa melihat wanita yang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian 2x dalam kurun waktu satu hari ini.

"HWA…HA…HA…HA…" itu bukan hanya sekedar tawa yang memperlihatkan kesenangan tapi juga sebuah ledekan menjengkelkan. Tidak ada satupun yang membantu Sungmin dari jatuhnya.

Sungmin mencoba bangkit (sendiri) dari jatuhnya dan membenahi pakaiannya, Sungmin kembali berjalan menuju arah pintu kelas mencoba keluar dari ejekan dan hinaan yang diterimanya hari ini, begitu tegarnya kau Sungmin bahkan dia tak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun.

Dari sudut lain Kyuhyunlah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tertawa melihat keadaan ini, dia malah bingung dari sebelumnya," kenapa semua orang membencinya sampai ada yang menghadang jalannya dengan sengaja" Kyuhyun hanya mampu membuat pertanyaan didalam hatinya, saat memandang Changmin, Changmin terlihat tertawa puas dengan kejadian tadi sambil memegangi perutnya yg menahan geli yang luar biasa dan tawa itu jauh lebih menggelegar dari tawa sebelumnya.

"HWA… kau liat kyu betapa lucunya wanita itu saat terjatuh… Hwa…ha…ha…ha…" tawa Changmin hanya membatin sendiri mungkin lama-kelamaan dia akan terbiasa dengan situasi yang tak mengenakkan ini.

06.30 p.m.

Drrrt~drrrt~drrrt~drrrt~

Kyuhyun dengan mata tertutupnya dan tubuh diatas ranjang besarnya mencoba mencari arah dari getar yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"yeobseyo" ucap kyu dengan suara yang belum terkumpul.

"_**kyu apa kau sedang tidur…?**_" tanya hyungnya yang tak lain Yesung.

"ne… aku sedang tidur dari sepulang sekolah tadi karna aku lelah…, ada apa hyung…?" Tanya kyuhyun yang masih dengan keadaan yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"_**Oh, mian kalau hyung mengganggu tidurmu hyung hanya ingin member taumu malam ini akan ada guru private untukmu yg mengajari pelajaranmu yg tertinggal kyu, dan kuharap kau bersikap baik padanya**_" Kyuhyun mulai tersadar penuh dan bangkit dari tidurnya duduk ditepi ranjangku

"hyung, kaukan tau aku bisa dengan cepat menangkap semua pelajaran, hyung tidak perlu repot-repot" ucap kyu enteng sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

"_**kyu, nilaimu tak cukup baik di sekolahmu yg lama, kalau nilaimu standar, itu tidak akan menutupinya, kau bisa-bisa tidak naik kelas, apa kau mau seperti itu, sudahlah kyu aku tidak akan menjerumuskanmu, percayalah padaku gurumu ini akan membuat nilaimu bagus**_" ucap Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas panjang

"baiklah hyung kapan dia datang mengajariku"ucap kyu tenang pada hyungnya sambil mengusap wajahnya sendiri

"_**kurasa dia akan datang sebentar lagi, dan ingat kyu aku punya satu permintaan penting padamu**_" ucap Yesung penuh penegasan, kyu yang sedang meminum-minumannya terhenti mendadak.

"maksud hyung…?"Tanya kyu bingung,

"_**Kyu kumohon padamu jangan pernah kau bersikap keterlaluan padanya, sampai membuatnya menangis, atau tersakiti kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. AKU SERIUS KYUHYUN**_." Ucap Yesung yang membuat kyu betul-betul bingung dengan ucapannya.

Tiiit

"Pesan apa itu…! " batin kyu berbicara dengan kening yang berkerut akibat kebingungan atas pesan hyungnya.

TING TONG

Lamunan kyu terhenti saat bel rumahknya berbunyi, kyu berjalan menghampiri pintu apartemennya dan membuka pintunya,

"kau…!" alangkah terkejut kyu melihat yeoja masam sekarang berada didepannya, kyu memandang wanita yg berada didepannya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala secara intens "jangan bilang kau guru privateku" Tanya kyu menunjuk kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan heran

"…"sungmin hanya membungkuk pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"apa hyungku itu sudah gila menyuruh kau untuk mengajariku…?, kau bahkan tidak terlihat pintar…?" ucap kyu angkuh, mungkin karena hasutan Changmin yg membuatnya sekarang benar-benar tidak menyukai Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin hanya diam, dan terus memandang kyu lekat, tak ada arti dari ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkannya, kyu mulai jengkel dengan lawan bicara yang berada persis didepannya. Kyu yang sedari tadi menyandarka tubuhnya di batang pintu dengan cepat.

BRAAAKK

Kyu membanting pintu apartemennya dan membiarkan wanita yang akan menjadi gurunya berdiri diluar dengan tatapan terkejut. Kyu menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa dan mengacak rambutnya kesal,

"kurasa hyungku benar-benar gila, menyuruhku belajar dengan org yg tidak bisa berbicara" ucapnya bingung.

TING TONG

"Mau apalagi dia, kenapa dia tidak pulang, HAH" kyu bangkit dengan amarah yang sudah meluap-luap racun dan bisikan Changmin tentang Sungmin benar-benar sudah membuat kyu membenci Sungmin. Kyu bangkit dari sofa dan membuka pintu dengan kasar dilihatnya yeoja masam itu masih ada didepan pintu sambil memegang tasnya.

"MAU APALAGI KAU…!" bentak kyu tepat didepan Sungmin.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup kyu membentak seorang yeoja, dan bagi kyu rasanya yeoja ini pantas mendapatkannya., kyu akhirnya sadar teriakannya itu membuat Sungmin amat terkejut dan memegangi merasa bersalah pada akhirnya, apa salah Sungmin sampai kyu harus bersikap seperti itu, membentaknya, wajah Sungmin yg tadi terlihat tenang tanpa ekspresi kini mulai ketakutan,

"apa aku mengagetkannya sampai sekasar itu, huh- dasar namja babo"kecam kyu pada dirinya sendiri dialam hati.

"masuklah" ajak kyu pada Sungmin sambil menunduk malu, Kyu benar-benar malu sudah membentak yeoja, Mereka melangkah masuk bersama, Kyu mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk, Kyu memberikan Sungmin sebotol air mineral untuk menetralkan keterkejutan Sungmin tadi atas bentakan Kyu.

Kyu duduk disofa lain tepat disamping kiri Sungmin.

"kau tidak perlu menjadi Guruku"ucap kyu suaranya mulai merendah tapi tetap terdengar nada kekesalan.

"…" Sungmin hanya diam dan meminum air yg disuguhkan.

Kyu menunggu Sungmin berbicara.

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

"baiklah, aku tidak bisa diajar oleh orang bisu sepertimu lebih baik kau keluar dari rumahku, aku ingin istirahat, aku lelah" ucap kyu ketus, rasanya percuma saja dia berbicara dengan orang yang suaranya bagaikan emas.

Kyu bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku tidak bisu…"Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara, keadaan tetap hening Kyu menunggu Sungmin berbicara lagi, kyu suka suara singkat Sungmin tadi, Lembut baginya.

"aku tidak bisu, dan juga tidak pandai berbasa-basi, aku akan mengajarimu setiap hari sesuai dengan pelajaran yang tidak kau ketahui sebelumnya" ucap Sungmin to the point, sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam tasnya, kyu hanya melirik aneh pada Sungmin.

"kalau aku menolak bagaimana…?" Tanya kyu dengan tangan menyilang didada dan bersandar disofa, jujur saja kyu senang mendengar suara Sungmin, terdengar sangat lembut baginya.

"kau bisa mengatakannya langsung pada hyungmu" jawab Sungmin tepat.

"baiklah terserah kau saja" Kyu menjawab dengan dingin kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sungmin dan memasuki kamarnya, kyu membalikkan tubuhnya seketika.

"aku ingin istirahat lebih baik kau pulang saja" ucap kyu dingin menatap Sungmin dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini, Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, dan menghadap kyuhyun, mereka saling berhadapan sekarang walaupun jarak mereka berjauhan sekarang.

"aku kesini bukan untuk membuang waktuku, dan melihatmu istirahat" kata Sungmin tak kalah dingin dari ucapan Kyu.

"kau tau Sungmin-ssi, aku tak ingin diajarkan oleh orang sepertimu yang mengeluarkan suaranya saja sangat sulit, aku ingin istirahat lebih baik kau pulang" kini mereka saling menatap benci satu sama lain, Kyu benar-benar merasa terolok memiliki pengajar seperti Sungmin.

Sungminpun segera membawa tasnya dan keluar dari apartemen milik Kyu, setelah kyu masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan Sungmin.

=TBC=

.


	2. Chapter 2

**-KYUMIN FANFICTION-**

_**Genderswitch**_

_**In Heaven**_

By © Choi Hyo Joon

**WARNING :** **GENDERSWITCH**, untuk penulisan masih jauh diatas rata-rata, bahasa NYELENEH…, typo(s) dan sejenisnya selalu mengiringi setiap kata di FF ini. #dimutilasi. FF ini diposting **No Edit **, jadi jangan kecewa karena typo, EYD atau sejenisnya :)

**DISCLAIMER :** Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

**GENRE :** Genderswitch, Hurt/ Comfort, Sad, Romance.

**Rate **: T

.

.

.

.

.

_**Previous**_

"kau tau Sungmin-ssi, aku tak ingin diajarkan oleh orang sepertimu yang mengeluarkan suaranya saja sangat sulit, aku ingin istirahat lebih baik kau pulang" kini mereka saling menatap benci satu sama lain, Kyu benar-benar merasa terolok memiliki pengajar seperti Sungmin.

Sungminpun segera membawa tasnya dan keluar dari apartemen milik Kyu, setelah kyu masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan Sungmin.

Langit dipagi ini tak memperlihatkan cahayanya, mentari bersembunyi dibalik awan yang mendung, tak mengurungkan semangat murid-murid yang datang kesekolah pagi ini. Pelajaranpun tetap dimulai seperti biasanya seluruh murid sudah berkumpul menunggu Songsaenim masuk keruangan.

Kyu asyik bercengkrama dengan Changmin teman sebangkunya, dan Sungmin asyik dengan buku yang dibacanya, tak ada percakapan yg terjadi antara mereka, bahkan mereka seperti lupa kejadian semalam.

"annyeong kyu…^^"sapa Seo yg muncul dihadapan kyu.

"annyeong seo", ucap Changmin dan Kyu berbarengan.

"Kyu nanti sepulang sekolah kau bisa tidak menemaniku ketoko buku, sekalian aku ingin membawamu ketoko-toko yang menjadi favorit disekitar sini."ajak Seo dengan senyum 'iblis' manisnya.

"kenapa aku tidak diajak seo…?" tanya Changmin cemberut karena merasa tak diperhatikan diantara percakapan mereka.

"kau ingin ikut Changmin-a…?" tanya seo.

"ne…^^"

"Hmmm, mianhe Seo-ah kebetulan aku sudah punya janji dengan hyungku, kau bisa pergi dengan Changmin bukan…?" ucap kyu dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis untuk Seo.

"Gwenchana, aku pergi dengan Changmin saja, tapi lain kali kau harus mau kuajak y kyu…?" ucap Seo memaksa.

"huuftthhh, dasar kyu akukan ingin pergi bersamanya, bukan degan Changmin"umpat Seo kesal dalam hati.

"ne… ^^" jawab kyu

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaranpun usai semua orang berhamburan keluar kelas, bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya.

"Mian changmin-a aku duluan y…", pamit kyu.

"ne hati-hati kyu" Changmin menghampiri meja Seo, dan mengajak Seo pulang bersama.

"Seo ayo kita pergi" ajak Changmin.

"mian Changmin-a, aku ada urusan mendadak, kau pulang saja duluan, kita pergi lain kali y Changmin-a…daaa…^^"ucap seo terburu-buru sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Changmin yang bingung.

"tadi ingin pergi sekarang malah tidak, dasar Seo, y sudahlah, SEOBI-a ayo kita pulang bersama" Changmin berlalu dari kelas dengan Seobi bersama.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"masuk"

CKLEEEKK…

"Hyung sedang sibuk…!" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"ah, Kyu…tidak…, masuklah"

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan pemilik sekolah lebih tepatnya hyungnya (sendiri), Kyuhyun duduk disofa diruangan itu, mencoba merebahkan diri, Yesung yang sedari tadi berada di(singgahsananya) mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disofa dekat Kyuhyun berada.

"ada apa Kyu…?" Tanya Yesung

"ternyata dia tidak memberitahukannya dengan hyung…!"gumam Kyu dalam hati, ya itulah tujuan Kyuhyun keruangan yesung menanyakan tentang yeoja yang membuatnya penasaran LEE SUNGMIN.

"hyung bisakah hyung mencarikan aku guru private yang lain…?" Tanya Kyu to the point.

"memang kenapa dengan 'dia'…?"Yesung bukan menjawab pertanyaan Kyu malah balik bertanya.

"kurasa hyung juga tau tentang Lee Sungmin bukan, hyuuuung~ bagaimana bisa hyung memilihnya menjadai guruku, berbicara saja dia sangat sulit hyung…! Protes Kyu mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya terhadap Sungmin.

"kyu kau hanya belum mengenalnya…!" ucp Yesung dengan santai.

"bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya, mencoba berkenalan dengannya saja sangat sulit hyung…?" Kyu kembali protes dan sekarang terdengar seperti nada kekesalan.

"Kyu cobalah mengerti terkadang untuk mengenal dan bisa memahami orang lain bukan dari apa yang kita dengar dari orang lain, tapi dari bagaimana kita mengenalnya, hyung tau Kyu reputasinya buruk disekolah ini, tapi dia tak seburuk yang kau bayangkan" ucap Yesung.

"Hyung…!" pinta Kyu, Yesung menatap mata obsidian Kyu sangat terlihat gurat kekesalan dari tatapannya, akhirnya mau tak mau Yesungpun luluh.

"Dia adik sahabatku yang meninggal saat liburan bersamaku 8 tahun yang lalu, kau ingat Kyu"jelas Yesung mengingat kenangannya.

"dia sama seperti kita Kyu, Sungmin tidak memilki orang tua dia tinggal dipanti asuhan,dan saat kakaknya meninggal tak ada orang lain dalam hidupnya."

"hyung…" ucap Kyu lirih, Kyu merasa bersalah karena membuat hyungnya membuka 'masa lalunya', tersirat dari tatapan Yesung yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih.

"sebelum aku mengenalnya langsung, dulu Kangin sering menghubunginya, aku sempat sesekali berbicara dengannya melalui ponsel, kau tau Kyu mendengar suaranya yang selalu riang dan ceria membuatku begitu bahagia, dia gadis yang begitu ceria awalnya, tapi Sungmin berubah drastis semenjak kepergian Kangin, tidak ada lagi keceriaan didirinya.." mata Yesung menatap menerawang jauh, mengingat kenangannya.

"Hyung…!" Kyu memanggil hyungnya, wajah Kyu berubah seolah menandakan mengerti akan maksud kata-kata hyungnya.

"aku ingin mengembalikan Sungmin yang dulu Kyu, Sungmin yang selalu teriak ditelpon bila dihubungi Kangin, aku ingin mengembalikan keceriaannya Kyu, kau tau Kyu aku takkan memilih orang yang salah untukmu, kau tau Kyu, bila Sungmin tersenyum orang-orang yang ada didekatnya pasti ikut merasakan senyumannya yang tulus, percayalah padaku Kyu, dia orang yang baik Kyu" wajah Yesung benar-benar memancarkan kesedihan.

Percakapan keluarga ini terhenti tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan lagi, Kyu sudah mulai mengerti dengan perkataan yesung. Yesung terus menerawang dengan pikirannya, sampai akhirnya Kyu pamit.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu yach…"

"tunggu Kyu" Yesung mulai mendekati Kyu

"aku harap kau bisa memahaminya Kyu, aku tau reputasinya disekolah ini cukup buruk, tapi dia tak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan, aku mengenalnya cukup baik Kyu, aku berharap kau juga bisa mengenalnya dengan baik."

Sejenak Kyu terdiam mendengar kata-kata hyungnya

"akan kucoba" Kyu berlalu dari ruang kerja tersebut

Awalnya Sungmin hendak pergi menuju Café tempat dia bekerja setelah pulang sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba tubuh mungilnya dihadang oleh Seo cs. Siapa yang bisa melindunginya, siapa yang perduli padanya, seisi sekolah memandang Sungmin dengan kebencian, tak ada teman, bahkan kerabat yang dia kenal, Sungmin tak mungkin meminta tolong pada pemilik sekolah, karena bukan 1 orang yg membencinya tapi seisi sekolah, tidak mungkin bukan karenanya Yesung harus kehilangan murid-murid disekolahnya, itu hal yang mustahil bukan sedangkan sekolahnya terpredikat sebagai sekolah terbaik di Seoul.

"YAA… kau lee sungmin, kenapa kau bersikap kasar padaku semalam HAH.., padahal kau cukup berakting dan menerima pertolonganku" Ucap Seo keras menarik kerah baju Sungmin, sekarang keadaan sekolah benar-benar sepi, Seo menahan Sungmin yg hendak keluar dari toilet, bagaimana bisa tubuh mungil itu melawan 5 orang yang mengerubunginya seperti seorang perampok yang ketangkap basah.

"Kau tau Sungmin babo, walaupun kau bersikap baik semua orang tetap membencimu disekolah ini" Teriak Seo semakin mengekat genggaman kerah baju Sungmin.

"Masih untung kemaren kau bisa keluar dari gudang itu, aku masih berbaik hati padamu Sungmin, jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi arrachi…?" ucap Seo dengan nada lembut mengejek.

Sungmin hanya diam menatap mata Seo lekat, Seo mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin, sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah diguyur habis-habisan oleh Seo cs, Sungmin benar-benar tak sanggup melawan.

"kenapa kau diam Sungmin, hhhmmm…, kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah ini Sungmin tak ada yang pantas berteman dengan gadis sebatang kara sepertimu, Gadis panti asuhan yang sepanjang hidupnya menderita" Seo betul-betul berkata yang menjengkelkan.

"jaa-ga ucap-anmu-Seo"Ucap Sungmin terbata, sesak yang dirasanya sudah semakin mendera tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah berani membantahku Sungmin. Chingudeul ayo siksa dia" semua teman-teman Seo mulai melempari Sungmin dengan air yang sangat menjijikkan.

Seo cs mulai meninggalkan Sungmin dengan keadaan yang teramat lusuh.

"hiks…hiks…hiks…"Sungmin menangkupkan wajahnya disela lututnya, menangis dengan suara yang sangat pelan benar-benar menyedihkan menangis sendiri, menahan sakit yang dirasanya sendiri. Dia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Seo cs, apa yg bisa dia lakukan…?, melawan sama saja dia menancapkan pisau didirinya sendiri, semua siswa tidak pernah mengetahui sikap Seo yang sebenarnya terhadap Sungmin yang mereka tau hanya Sungmin yang jahat dan tidak berperasaan terhadap Seo yang slalu 'berakting' baik didepan orang lain, takkan ada yang percaya bahwa yang nyatanya keadaan berbalik.

Sungmin berjalan gontai kakinya sudah benar-benar lemas menyusuri koridor hendak pulang, tapi lagi-lagi Seo cs tak habis-habisnya mengerjainya sekarang Sungmin ditolak sekuat mungkin saat berjalan.

"HWA…HA…HA…HA…" tawa Seo cs yg senang atas builling yang mereka lakukaan terhadap Sungmin, Seo berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin.

"aduuuhhh~… sakit yach Sungmin-a sini biar kubantu" ucap Seo mengejek kearah Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Sungmin hanya diam dan mencoba berdiri menghempaskan tangan Seo.

"ada apa ini…?" secara tiba-tiba seorang namja muncul dan mengagetkan keriwuhan yang terjadi, semua mata terbelalak kaget melihat orang namja yang datang.

"k-kyu-hy-hyun" ucap Seo tergagap karena melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kyu memandangi punggung seorang yeoja yang tubuhnya basah kuyup, kemudian kyu berjalan mendekati yeoja tersebut, betapa terkejutnya kyu Sungmin basah kuyup dengan bau yang sangat menyengat seperti itu. Ini kedua kalinya kyu melihat Sungmin dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"kau kenapa…?"Tanya kyuhyun prihatin bahkan dia memegang bahu Sungmin tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali. Sungmin hanya menunduk menahan kuat airmata yang akan jatuh. Seo gelagapan dengan kehadiran Kyu yang tiba-tiba

"tadi…ta..tadi aku hanya ingin menolongnya kyu, tapi dia menolaknya kyu" ucap Seo penuh kebohongan memasang wajah sedihnya.

Kyu menatap Seo sejenak, Kyu sadar tergurat 'kebohongan' dengan wajah 'akting' sedihnya, tapi ntah apa yang terjadi pada Kyu seolah acuh dengan perkataan Seo, Kyu membuka jaket yang dia kenakan dan memasangkan kebadan Sungmin yang bergetar karena dingin yang sudah menjalar ketubuhnya. Seo yang melihat itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan tatapan marah, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya dapat mengangakan mulutnya melihat aksi 'romantis' kyu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Seo, biar Sungmin aku yang antar pulang."ucap Kyu tanpa memandang Seo.

"tapi kyuuu…" ucap Seo tak ikhlas meninggalkan Kyu dengan Sungmin.

"Gwenchana…, hati-hati y ^^" ucap kyu tersenyum 'mengusir' pada Seo. Seohyun cs pun pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli, dan Seo tak habis-habisnya menghumpat dalam hati "awas kau Lee Sungmin" ucap Seo mengertatkan giginya pertanda kesal akut yang dialaminya sekarang.

Setelah Seo pergi hanya tinggal Sungmin dan Kyu disana, Sungmin hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei, Gwenchana..?" Tanya kyu yang benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin, punggung tangan kyu memegang dahi Sungmin, mencoba mengukur kehangatannya, Sungmin hanya sanggup menundukkan kepalanya, menahan airmatanya.

"kau demam, ayo kuantar kau pulang" ucap kyu sambil menarik tangan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tetap tidak bergeming.

"…"

"ayo, kuantar kau pulang, apa kau mau disini terus…?" ucap kyu lembut.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Sungmin fasih, Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan kyu, tapi…

GREEEBBB

Tiba-tiba Kyu memeluk tubuh Sungmin Kyu benar-benar kalut melihat Sungmin yang 'selalu' seperti ini, Sungmin terkejut sampai membulatkan matanya, tapi ini yang dibutuhkan Sungmin sekarang, sebuah sandaran yang meringankan kesedihannya, Sungmin tidak berusaha berontak airmatanya sudah terjatuh begitu saja.

"menangislah" lirih kyu memeluk erat Sungmin didalam dekapannya, bahkan tubuh Sungmin yang bau sudah tak tercium lagi baginya.

"hiks…hiks…hiks…", Sungmin pelan dan lama-kelamaan Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya airmata yang sudah dibendungnya tak sanggup lagi ditahan, tangan Sungminpun membalas pelukan Kyu, memeluk pinggang Kyu sangat erat. Kyu mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut, menenangkannya, kehangatan seperti ini yang dirindukan Sungmin terakhir kali dia melakukan hal ini hanya pada oppanya yang tiada.

Sungmin yang tersadar atas pelukan 'lama' hangat itu, melepaskannya seketika, kyu melepaskan pelukannya (dengan terpaksa).dengan segera Sungmin menghapus airmatanya, kyu hanya sanggup menatapnya.

"ayo kuantar kau pulang" ucap Kyu menarik tangan Sungmin, Sungmin melepaskan genggaman kyu.

"tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Sungmin kasar melangkah meninggalkan Kyu.

"gadis keras kepala" ucap Kyu kesal dengan suara yang tidak terdengar oleh Sungmin, Kyu mngejar Sungmin yang berjalan meninggalkannya, Kyu merentangkan tangannya menghadang Sungmin yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"sudah 2x aku melakukan hal ini denganmu, tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik sekali saja padaku, aku tidak berniat jahat padamu, dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti itu" ucap Kyu membentak, Sungmin dengan tatapan datarnya memandang kyu aneh.

"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu hah…?" kyu mulai meluapkan emosinya melihat wajah Sungmin yang menatapnya tajam tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"terserah kau pantas semua orang membencimu, sikapmu benar-benar tidak sopan" ucap Kyu sinis, Kyu hanya berharap Sungmin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi hasilnya nihil Sungmin melangkah dan menghempaskan tangan Kyu yang menghadang jalannya.

Sungmin berhenti sesaat tanpa membalikkan badannya "Pernahkan kalian bersikap manusiawi terhadapku ?, memandangku saja seperti memandang kotoran" ucap Sungmin sendu yang terdengar jelas oleh Kyu, Kyu benar-benar terkejut atas ucapan Sungmin.

"apa maksudmu…?" ucap Kyu mengahadap Sungmin, Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya saling berhadapan dengan Kyu.

"Sebaik dan setulus apapun sikapku tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil, semua orang memandang salah kearahku, semua orang akan tetap membenciku, mungkin itu takdir yang diberikan Tuhan padaku" ucap sungmin kata-katanya mulai pecah dengan isakan. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mencurahkan kekesalannya, kekesalan yang sudah ditahannya sekian lama. Kyu hanya memandang Sungmin lekat melihat kesakitan yang keluar dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Sungmin.

"Semua hal yang kulakukan salah dan selalu menjadi gunjingan bagi kalian, Kalian memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikkan, Semua punya teman sedangkan aku, aku hanya dikucilkan disekolah ini, semua orang menjauhiku, Kalian selalu memuja-muja Seohyun, Seo selalu dihibur saat dia sedang bersedih, tapi apa dari kalian ada yang peduli saat aku menangis ? Saat ada orang yang jatuh akan ada yang membantunya berdiri, sedangkan aku saat aku jatuh semua orang malah menertawaiku" Sungmin benar-benar menumpahkan kekesalannya, badannya melemas dia menjatuhkan badannya kelantai, menangis sejadi-jadinya menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang selalu disembunyikannya.

Kyu merasa bersalah, pernyataan sungmin membuat dia sadar akan sikapnya yang menyakitkan bagi orang lain, kyu berjalan mendekati Sungmin berjongkok didepan Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin kepelukannya 'lagi'.

"Mianhe, Cheongmal Mianhe Sungmin-a" sesal Kyu, Sungmin hanya terus menangis

"Oppa…a…a..a,hiks…kenapa kau meninggalkan ku sendiri hikksss…oppaa" Sungmin menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menangis dengan luka yang sangat dalam dipelukan Kyu, menumpahkan kesedihannya pada orang yang baru dia kenal. Tubuh Sungmin mulai melemah, tangisannya terhenti.

Kyu segera merenggangkan pelukannya, merasakan tangisan yang sudah mereda, ternyata Sungmin pingsan dipelukan Kyu. Kyu panic mencoba menggoncangkan tubuh Sungmin pelan, menepuk kedua pipi chubby itu lembut.

"sungmin-a, gwenchana, Sungmin-a…aiisshhh, apa yang harus kulakukan" kyu benara-benar panic, melihat kondisi Sungmin yang pingsan dihadapannya. Dengan segera digendongnya tubuh mungil itu menuju mobilnya.

Kyu merebahkaan tubuh mungil Sungmin diatas tempat tidurnya, menyelimutinya, Kyu bingung bercampur panic harus membawa Sungmin kemana, rumahnya saja Kyu tidak tau.

Dengan segera Kyu mengukur suhu tubuh Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. Sungmin menggigil kedinginan dengan keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri menggertak-gertakan giginya.

"oppa…"Sungmin mengigau.

"aiiisshhh… kenapa kau bisa sepanas ini…?" dengan segera kyu mengambil alat-alat untuk mengompres Sungmin, meninggalkan Sungmin sejenak dikamarnya.

"oppa…opp..a…" Sungmin terus mengigau.

"baiklah Sungmin-a, kau harus bertahan"kyu mulai memeras handuk kecil dan menempelkan kedahi Sungmin.

"bajumu masih basah, bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan…?" Kyu masih panic dan kebingungan, Kyu teringat akan sesuatu dan mengambil ponselnya menghubungi seseorang yang dia tau bisa mengatasi situasi ini.

"_**yeobseyo**_"

"yeobseyo noona, bisakah noona datang keapartemenku sekarang…?" Tanya Kyu suaranya benar-benar panic

"_**ada apa kyu, kenapa kau terdengar sangat panic**_"

"temanku sekarang sedang sakit, badannya terus menggigil noona, kumohon cepatlah kemari"

"_**baiklah, aku segera kesana**_"

Tiiit~

Kyu mematikan sambungan telpon genggamnya, Kyu yang sedari tadi duduk ditepi ranjang kini menatap Sungmin lekat, dilihatnya Sungmin yang terus menggertakkan giginya. Wajahnya benar-benar putih pucat, bibirnya sudah hampir mengimbangi warna kulit wajahnya.

"kumohon bertahanlah Sungmin" Kyu mengganti kompres Sungmin, mengukur suhu tubuh Sungmin (lagi).

"masih sama…!" Kyu benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa, dia merasa sangat bersalah atas sikapnya pada Sungmin.

TING TONG

Dengan segera Kyu membuka pintu apartemennya.

"masuklah noona, dia ada dikamarku, cepatlah dia benar-benar pucat" Kyu menarik tangan yeoja dokter yang dihubunginya tadi.

"ayo biar noona periksa keadaannya"

Kyu membawa yeoja itu menuju kamarnya. Yeoja itu menghampiri wanita yang sedang mengigau sedari tadi, matanya membulat terkejut.

"Minnie" panggilnya.

"Minnie-ah…, apa yang terjadi padanya kyu, kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti ini, Minnie-ah…" yeoja tersebut jauh lebih panic dari Kyu .

"noona mengenalnya…?" Tanya kyu bingung, yeoja itu tak menggubris Kyu dia terus mengelus Sungmin lembut, air matanya mulai jatuh.

"kyuhyun-a noona pinjam bajumu, noona mau menggantikan bajunya lebih baik kau keluar dulu"

"baiklah, bajuku ada dilemari disana, noona ambil saja sendiri" kyu segera beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"eunggg…" perlahan Sungmin mulai membuka matanya karna cahaya pagi yang mulai menampakkan sinarnya, dia mulai tersadar dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dipandanginya isi kamar yang ada diruangan tersebut, kamar yang tidak biasa dihuninya.

"dimana aku…?" Sungmin mulai mengangkat tubuhnya mencoba untuk duduk, rasa pusing masih sedikit dirasakannya

CKLEEKK…

"kau sudah bangun Minnie-ah, baguslah ayo makan buburnya" seorang yeoja yg sedari semalam menemani Sungmin, dan merawatnya,masuk dengan membawa nampan ditangannya, sontak membuat Sungmin kaget mendapati yeoja yang ada didepannya.

"oenni…?"Sungmin benar-benar terkejut

"kenapa oenni bisa ada disini…"tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan bingungnya melihat Wookie yang ada dihadapannya.

"ne Minnie-ah, semalam kau demam, kyu menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk merawatmu" jelas yeoja tersebut diletakkannya nampan tersebut dimeja sebelah tempat tidur, dan mulai duduk ditepi ranjang mendekati Sungmin. Wookie mencoba mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut menghilangkan kebingungannya.

Sungmin masih bingung dengan situasi yg ada sekarang ini "kenapa dia bisa ada disini…?" sungmin membatin, Sungmin hanya diam dan menunjukkan kembali wajah datarnya.

"ayo Minnie, makanlah selagi buburnya masih hangat, oenni yang membuatkannya untukmu, oenni masih ingat kau suka bubur ayam bukan ^^"ucap yeoja tersebut dengan senyumnya, yeoja tersebut mulai mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sudah dia siapkan, dan ingin menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah oenni boleh bertanya padamu…?"

"…" Sungmin hanya diam dan tak membalas sepatah katapun dari Wookie, dia hanya diam dan menatap Wookie.

Wookie mengambil tangan Sungmin mengelusnya lembut,

"Siapa yang melakukan semua itu padamu Minnie-ah, hmmm kenapa kau tidak melawan…?" ucap Wookie lembut menatap mata Sungmin sembari mengusaprambut Sungmin lembut.

"…" Sungmin tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan Wookie.

"kumohon Minnie jangan seperti ini, oenni menyayangimu, oenni tak ingin kau seperti ini terus" mata Wookie mulai berkaca-kaca

"…" Sungmin tetap tak bergeming, sulit rasanya bercerita pada Wookie, dia tak ingin Wookie kerepotan karenanya.

"Minnie-ah, kau tidak bisa lelah, untung kau selalu membawa obat yang oenni berikan padamu, kau teratur meminumnya kan Chagie." Sedari tadi hanya Wookie yang membuat pembicaraan tanpa adanya balsan dari lawan bicara.

"Lakukanlah Cemotherapy Minnie-ah, ini masih bisa disembuhkan." Ucap Wookie lirih, dia tau Sungmin tidak akan mau mendengarkannya, padahal itu hal yang terbaik yang harus dilakukan Sungmin.

"aku ingin pulang" Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam, dengan cepat beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur tersebut, meninggalkan yeoja tersebut dengan kepakuannya. Minnie menyadari pakaian yg ia kenakan bukan miliknya.

"dimana bajuku…?" Minnie bertanya pada yeoja tersebut sembari mencari sendiri baju seragam miliknya.

"Minnie-ah…" panggil yeoja itu lirih

"dimana bajuku…?" Sungmin tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut, dan masih sibuk mencari bajunya.

"Minnie-ah…"

"DIMANA BAJUKU…?" Sungmin berteriak, dan menghentikan 'pencariannya', yeoja tersebut hanya mampu menangis lirih sambil menatap punggung Sungmin.

"ada apa ini…?" Kyu yang terkejut mendengar teriakan langsung berlari kekamar, melihat 2 yeoja yang berada disana.

"ada apa ini, kenapa wookie noona menangis…?" ucap kyu mendekati yeoja yang sedang menangis, yeoja tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya kasar.

"ani kyu, gwenchana" ucapnya mencoba tersenyum, kyu melihat kearah Sungmin yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"sungmin kau sudah sadar, istirahatlah dulu badanmu be…" ucapan kyu terhenti.

"dimana bajuku…?" ucap sungmin ketus

"eh…oh itu aku membawanya ke Laundry" jawab kyu yang masih bingung dengan kejadian 2 yeoja ini. Mendengar jawaban kyu dengan segera Sungmin beranjak dari kamar tersebut.

"aku pulang" pamit Sungmin, dengan segera Wookie mengejarnya, kyu hanya mengejar kedua yeoja yg sedang memiliki masalah ini.

"LEE SUNGMIN" teriak wookie, yang sontak membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, wookie mulai mendekati berjalan menghadap Sungmin sekarang.

Wookie mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, Wookie sekarang menangis dipelukan Sungmin mencoba menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"kumohon Minnie-ah jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku, aku menyayangimu Minnie hiiikkkss…" Wookie makin mempererat pelukannya, Sungmin hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukan Wookie pandangannya kosong.

"kumohon Minnie-ah hikkkss, kembalilah seperti Minnie yang kukenal, kau masih bisa sembuh"

"…" Sungmin tetap dalam heningnya, kyu menatap 2 yeoja tersebut, tanpa berniat mencampuri situasi ini.

"Minnie-ah…" Wookie memanggil lirih nama Sungmin yang ada dipelukannya, Wookie terus memeluk Sungmin dan tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk melepas pelukannya, Akhirnya Wookie merenggangkan pelukannya, dengan cepat Sungmin langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Wookie, dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

BRAAAKKK

"Minnie-ah hiks…Minnie…"Wookie hanya memandangi pintu dimana Sungmin pergi tadi, Kyu yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri, mencoba mendekati Wookie.

"Noona, gwenchanayo…?" Kyu benar-benar tak mengerti, Noonanya menangis, sedangkan Sungmin pergi begitu saja, bukan berniat tak memperdulikan Sungmin yang pergi, tapi Kyu tak mungkin meninggalkan Noona yang sudah mau datang membantunya.

Wookie menghentikan tangisnya menghapus kasar airmatanya.

"Gwenchana Kyu" Wookie berusaha tersenyum pahit agar Kyu tidak kuatir.

"Kyu, Noona sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, makanlah, Noona ingin pulang" Wookie mencoba tersenyum disetiap ucapannya.

"mau kuantarkan Noona…" ajak kyu segera, Kyu masih cukup canggung dengan Wookie, karena selama ini Kyu tidak tinggal dengan hyungnya, karena Kyupun belum terlalu mengenal Wookie, Kyu tidak berani menanyakan masalah yang terjadi antara Wookie dan Sungmin.

"ah tidak perlu kyu, Noona bawa mobil kok, Noona pulang sendiri saja, kau beristirahatlah Noona tau kau lelah, Noona pulang dulu yach…" Wookie menyambar kunci dan tasnya dan beranjak dari ruangan apartemen kyu.

"ada apa dengan mereka…?" gumam kyu dalam hati

TING TONG

Kyu tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuka pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan ini bajunya sudah selesai"

Sungmin merogoh tasnya mencari kunci rumahnya, rumah yang selama 2 tahun terakhir dihuninya 'sendiri'. Rumah yang dulu juga pernah dihuni oleh Kangin.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa miliknya, pandangannya benar-benar kosong, entah apa arti pandangan datarnya kali ini, tapi sangat terlihat kesedihan yang mendalam dimatanya, diambilnya foto yang bertengger dimeja kecil sebelah sofa, terlihat figure 1 namja yang memeluk bahu 2 yeoja yang ada disebelah kanan dan kirinya, mereka tersenyum bahagia, y itu adalah fotonya bersama oppanya Kangin dan Wookie kekasih Kangin.

Sungmin mengusap lembut gambar tersebut

"Oppa bogoshippo…cheongmal Bogoshippo hiikkks…" Ucap Sungmin lirih dibawanya foto tersebut kedalam pelukannya, Sungmin hanya sanggup terisak kecil tak bersuara, sekarang siapa yang bisa menjadi sandarannya, mendengar kesedihannya, Sungmin merasa sendiri. Sungmin benar-benar menangis dalam kesendiriannya, Oppa… orang tempatnya bersandar sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya, Wookie sudah berkeluarga dan Sungmin tak ingin menjadi benalu bagi kehidupan keluarga Wookie.

=TBC=

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. :)

#bow.


End file.
